csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Timothy Carhart
'''Timothy Carhart '''is een Amerikaanse acteur. Hij speelde tot en met seizoen 3 van CSI: Crime Scene Investigation de rol van Eddie Willows, de ex-man van Catherine Willows en vader van Lindsey Willows. Biografie Carhart werd geboren in Washington DC maar reisde in zijn jeugd vaak rond, door onder andere Turkije en Frankrijk alvorens terug te keren naar de VS en daar theater te gaan studeren. Carhart had eerst succes in Off-Broadway stukken en stapte vervolgens over naar kleine rollen in grote films, zoals "Ghost Busters", "Witness" en "Working Girl". Hij speelde een dronkaard die Geena Davis's karakter wilde verkrachten in "Thelma & Louise, en had ook rollen in "The Hunt for Red October", "Red Rock West", en "Air Force One". Filmografie Film *Summerspell (1983) - Cecil Jr. *Ghost Busters (1984) - Violist *Witness (1985) - Zenovich *Desperately Seeking Susan (1985) - Victoria's vriendje *Marie (1985) - Clayton Dawson *Sweet Liberty (1986) - Eagleton *The Manhattan Project (1986) - Relief Guard *Playing for Keeps (1986) - Emmett *The Rescue (1988) - Lt. Phillips *Lovers, Partners & Spies (1988) - Jack Smith *Working Girl (1988) - Tim Draper *Pink Cadillac (1989) - Roy McGuinn *The Hunt for Red October (1990) - Bill Steiner *Thelma & Louise (1991) - Harlan *Red Rock West (1993) - Matt Greytack *Heaven & Earth (1993) - Big Mike *Beverly Hills Cops III (1994) - Ellis De Wald *Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) - Paul McKeever *Black Sheep (1996) - Roger Kovary *Air Force One (1997) - Secret Service Agent *The Moor (2005) - Warren Low *The Remake (2015) - Francis Zelski TV-Show *The Awakening Land (1978) - Vreemdeling *Tales from the Darkside (1985) - Richard *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1986) - Rick *Miami Vice (1986) - George T. Wyatt *Spenser: For Hire (1986-1987) - Georgie Harley/Jim Gullen *Leg Work (1987) - Terrence *Crime Story (1987) - Kolonel Walker *Thirthysomething (1989) - Matt Enwright *Island Son (1989-1990) - Dr. Anthony Metzger *Midnight Caller (1990) - Kevin Loughery *Empty Nest (1990) - Billy *Roseanne (1991) - Jonathan *Quantum Leap (1991) - Max Ellroy *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1991) - Lt. Commander Christopher Hobson *L.A. Law (1992) - John Harvey *Nightmare Cafe (1992) - Rechercheur Stan Gates *Dream On (1994) - Gregor *The X Files (1995) - Virgil Incanto *The Client (1995) - Walon Clark *Law & Order (1998) - Warren Abbott *Strange World (1999) - Dr. Earl Rayder *Profiler (1999) - Sheriff J.D. Tollman *Any Day Now (2000) - Clay Mitchell *The Practice (2000) - Officier Paul Brewer *The Twilight Zone (2002) - Philip MacIntosh *24 (2002) - Eric Rayburn *Touched by an Angel (2003) - Rob *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2003) - Eddie Willows. *Frasier (2003) - Mr. Grant *Judging Amy (2004) - Simon Edgars *Wanted (2005) - Abel Pretatorio *Standoff (2006) - Dr. Strauss *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2007) - Dr. Strauss *Criminal Minds (2009) - Rechercheur Quinn *Lie to Me (2010) - Generaal Elias Atherton *Castle (2012) -Dr. Nelson Blakely *Mad Men (2012) - Jed Covington Bron *IMDB Timothy Carhart Categorie:Acteur